


You're the Pun I Want 双关只为你相伴

by missyeqingcheng



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Puns for titles, 单方面约会, 双关
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyeqingcheng/pseuds/missyeqingcheng
Summary: 终于和Tony约会了，Steve真的很激动。要是Tony知道这是约会的话就更好了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).
  * A translation of [You're the Pun I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836892) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 



**译者前言** ：部分英语双关无中文对应，用谐音、押韵等其他修辞代替。  
  
 **梗概** ：终于和Tony约会了，Steve真的很激动。要是Tony知道这是约会的话就更好了。  
  
 **正文**  
  
1\. 我喜欢拿 **铁**  
  
Steve不敢相信就这么简单。要知道这么简单的话，他几个星期前就这么问了。  
  
“嘿，Tony，要和我一起去喝杯咖啡吗？”  
  
“当然了，队长。”  
  
就这么简单。离大厦几个街区远的地方有家小小的可爱的独立咖啡店，就这样，Steve走进了咖啡店，等Tony来赴他们的约会。  
  
一个真正的约会。  
  
Steve点了咖啡，找了个位置坐着等。他面朝着门，以便Tony一进来就可以看到。  
  
Tony只比他晚了五分钟，Steve觉得这很难得，也许，这表示Tony对于他们的约会也很激动。Steve招手示意他过来。  
  
“嘿，队长。”Tony说着坐到他旁边。Steve已经从吧台的咖啡师那里拿过了咖啡壶——他一般喜欢拿铁，但是他知道Tony习惯更浓更纯的咖啡。Tony喝黑咖啡，Steve倒了一杯移到他面前，然后才给自己倒上，加了一点糖和许多奶油。  
  
“今天过得怎么样？”Steve问。他要很努力才能保持声音的平稳。他不知道他为什么会这么紧张，像是从没跟Tony说过话似的。他们都做了这么久的朋友了，一起拯救了那么多次世界，喝杯咖啡聊聊天应该是小菜一碟。  
  
可还是要小心，他真的不想搞砸。  
  
“还不错。升级了寡妇蛰，还有Barton的爆炸箭头。神盾那边怎么样？”  
  
“哦，还是照常。有很多威胁在，但他们没有能确定下来让我们去办的。”  
  
“哦，对了。我在盔甲上做了些改进，作战的时候可以试一试。”  
  
“那可真棒，Tony。”  
  
Tony对他眨眨眼，微微摇了摇头，又继续说着话。  
  
Tony已经喝了四杯咖啡了，他说这是最后一杯。Steve才意识到，他们整个对话说的都是复仇者的事。他没想要这样的。他希望这个约会只关乎他们两个——而不是复仇者们。但是，当然啦，他太紧张，不由自主就回到习惯说的话题上去。Tony站起来拍拍Steve的肩膀，说他要回去工作了，和Steve大厦再见。他挥挥手走出门去，Steve坐回座位上。这是一次很好的约会，虽然有点像谈工作。但是Tony似乎很开心，所以Steve觉得这是一次成功。  
  
他喝下自己杯子里最后一口咖啡，比他喜欢的温度略凉了些。他把空咖啡壶和杯子送回吧台，然后走上回大厦的路。  
  
  
2\. 你是 **我的 欧比旺**（《星球大战》绝地武士）  
  
Steve坐下的时候冲Tony一笑。他坐得很近，爆米花碗只能架在他和Tony的大腿上。Tony略带疑惑地看了他一眼，然后微微耸肩，向沙发倚过去，伸手抓了把爆米花。  
  
“舒服吗？”Steve也倚过去，给了Tony一个羞涩的微笑。  
  
“当然！所以，我们要看什么？”  
  
“我选了你的最爱之一。”Steve说着拿起遥控器按下了播放。等屏幕上出现黄色的字体，Tony转头对他灿烂一笑。  
  
“星球大战！真棒。我好多年都没从头看过。”  
  
Steve笑起来，不知道Tony会不会介意他把手臂搭上沙发背，或者直接搂上Tony的肩。  
  
“我去，你们在看星球大战？”Clint不知从哪冒出来，倚上了沙发。Steve瞪着他，但Clint没发现，还挤过来坐到了Tony的另一边，还伸手拿碗里的爆米花。  
  
Steve僵着脖子，不知道该怎么开口让Clint离开又不显得粗鲁。这应该是他和Tony的电影之约。他有点希望Tony能赶他走，因为要是有谁能说话不计后果，就只有Tony了。他性子急，他说话直，Steve就喜欢他这个。  
  
但是Tony没说话，只盯着屏幕，Steve只好叹口气，吃了个爆米花。  
  
过了几分钟，Bruce进来了，只简单说了句“你们好啊”，然后就蜷进一个单人沙发，还拉了块毯子搭在腿上，也坐定了开始看。  
  
Steve再次叹气。他什么也做不了。下次再约Tony看电影，一定要带他出去看，那样就能独处了。  
  
  
3\. 请你吃腰果，请你喜欢我  
  
Steve沮丧地环顾厨房，想着是不是该带Tony去家餐厅吃饭。这地方乱糟糟的，到处都是脏盘子，台子周围还散落着些切碎的蔬菜。  
  
Steve看了看表，缩了缩身子。再过几分钟Tony就到了，他得赶紧收拾。  
  
他真该带Tony出去的。但是他知道Tony常在外面吃，家常饭反而难得。另外，他在网上查了浪漫约会的点子还有相关文章，都说在家做饭一起吃是很亲密的约会。  
  
还有，这还能让Tony知道，Steve有多么想要打动他。当然啦，Steve最喜欢Tony的一点就包括他不用刻意去打动他，但Steve还是想要更努力。  
  
他开始洗碗擦台子，用他强化了的速度干活，这样更快些，直到厨房一尘不染——时间刚刚好，这边套间的门被轻轻敲响了。  
  
他冲到门口，带着灿烂的微笑打开门。他本打算倾身过去，拉过Tony的手，带他进来，但是Tony的手插在衣服口袋里，所以Steve只好靠过去以手示意Tony进来。  
  
Tony看起来有些累。Steve不知道晚饭后给他做个按摩会不会有些太冒进了。他喜欢把手放到Tony身上，但是说真的，这才是他们的第三次约会，而且第二次还有点变成团队活动了，都怪Clint和Bruce非要和他们一起看电影。  
  
Steve决定等到他们吃完，如果进行得顺利，他就给他做个按摩。  
  
“今天过得怎么样，Tony？”他引着Tony走进厨房。他没有布置蜡烛什么的，他是再三犹豫过的，最后还是觉得Tony不需要蜡烛之类俗气的浪漫手段。Steve倒是愿意为他做，但他知道Tony不是喜欢这些的人。  
  
不过……如果他点了蜡烛呢？也许Tony会喜欢的。那样气氛会很好。  
  
Tony在厨房四下看了看，然后看向桌子。那桌子上虽然没有蜡烛，但也布置得很正式，有布料的餐巾，还有Steve的好手艺。桌上还有一瓶酒，Steve伸手拿起来，还带着个杯子。  
  
Tony看起来像是不知说什么好。Steve明白他可能会紧张的原因——其实他自己现在也有点紧张。只有他们两个人，而Tony即便看起来有些疲惫，也依旧帅气逼人。Steve把红酒倒进手中的杯子，递给Tony。  
  
“喝点酒？”他问。他成功地没在声音里透出紧张。  
  
“呃……当然。”Tony回答着，眯起了眼睛。  
  
“我做了炒菜。”Steve说着走到炉子那边，盛了两盘菜放到桌上。他拉开一把椅子示意Tony坐下。Tony眼神闪烁地看他一眼，然后坐下来，喝了一大口酒。  
  
Steve坐下，微笑着吃菜。  
  
“这……你看，队长，你是要谈Doom-bots的事情吗？我知道那很冒险，好了吧？但是那也是必需的——来不及跟别人解释了，必须由我去做。而且我没事，对不对？我没有受伤，只是肋骨那片有点擦伤，到周末就痊愈了。”  
  
“不，Tony，我不是——”  
  
“我不打算道歉，Steve，那是一步好棋。”  
  
“我没有——我没有生气，Tony。我很担心你，但我知道你没事，那是冒险的做法，但是成功了，确实是一步好棋。你做得很好。”  
  
“那——那我们这是在干嘛？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我只是——我以为你要吼我。我是说，你之前从没这样过。”  
  
“什么？天哪，Tony，不是的。我只是——只是以为这样会很好。就这么一次，只我们两个。”  
  
Tony对他眨了眨眼，然后慢慢叉起一叉子菜送进嘴里，慢慢咀嚼，然后沉默着咽了下去。  
  
他把叉子放下，审慎地对上了Steve的眼睛。  
  
“我说，Steve，”他说。他没能说完。他睁大了眼睛，低头看看他的盘子，又抬头看向Steve。“呃……这里面是不是有腰果？”他眨眼的速度更快了，还伸出舌头舔着嘴唇。  
  
Steve笑得很骄傲，他试了新菜单，希望腰果能给这道菜锦上添花。  
  
“是啊，实际上还有腰果酱——”  
  
“我，就是，对腰果超级过敏，”Tony说着再次舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“哦，”Steve声音弱弱的，“哦，哇噢，呃……有多严重？”  
  
“我们需要找到Bruce和肾上腺素注射，就，现在，”Tony说着立刻从桌边站起来，“我的嘴唇已经没有知觉了。”  
  
Steve二话不说就捞过Tony，用新娘抱带他进了电梯。JARVIS说Bruce正在实验室工作，在电梯冲向那里的短短时间内，Steve不知念叨了多少句抱歉。等电梯到了Bruce所在的楼层，Tony的脸已经肿了起来，每一次呼吸都呼哧作响。  
  
“他这是过敏反应。”Steve迅速地说，把Tony放到Bruce旁边的一张桌子上。  
  
Bruce赶紧拉开一个抽屉找到注射器，调整好给Tony注射了进去。Steve只能站到一边，担心地看着。  
  
几分钟后，Tony的呼吸平复下来，还浮肿着的眼睛望向Steve。  
  
“我没事，队长，”他声音低沉嘶哑，“但还是改天再一起吃饭吧。”  
  
  
4\. 我有没有在你的菜单上  
  
好了，Steve知道这次决不能搞砸了。他之前一直没有带Tony去外面餐厅吃饭，因为觉得那太公式化了，但最后还是不得不用这招。他现在打着领带，坐在一家时髦的法国餐厅，桌子上还点着蜡烛，等着Tony进门。他今天早上给Tony发的邮件——“腰果的事真是抱歉，让我请你吃晚餐补偿你吧，八点在Bristro餐厅。”  
  
他紧张地动着腿，不安地把玩着水杯，尽力不去看表。  
  
服务生端着水壶过来，第三次给他加满了水，还附带同情的眼神。Steve只是不自在地微笑了下——Tony可能是工作太忙了，没注意时间。  
  
除非，Tony是真的因为腰果的事情很生Steve的气。他并不知道Tony对腰果过敏的要命。但也许这就是问题——也许Tony生气是因为Steve不了解他？  
  
老天，约会好难。  
  
就在Steve几乎要接受Tony不会来的事实的时候，Tony进了门，四下看了看，很快就找到了Steve。Steve紧张地对他笑了笑。  
  
“你来了。”Steve说，尽力不在声音里透出太多庆幸。他站起来迎向Tony。  
  
Tony直接坐到他对面，交叉起手臂抬头看他。  
  
Steve坐下来，清了清嗓子。  
  
“呃，Tony，腰果的事我真的很抱歉，”他说，“我不知道你过敏。我保证再也不会这样了。”  
  
Tony眨眨眼。“你认真的？你觉得我会生这个气？”  
  
“呃，我的意思是……”  
  
Tony嗤笑一声，“说真的，队长，那只是无心之过，别在意了。”  
  
“是吗？你真的不介意？”  
  
Tony看起来有些困惑。“是啊，没事。所以，你想谈些什么？要调整我们的训练日程？还是要聊些新的设备构思？”  
  
“什么？”Steve的心沉了下去。Tony又想谈工作，这只能说明——他是真的因为腰果的事生气了。  
  
Steve觉得只有一种方法能让Tony明白他有多么抱歉，又有多么在乎。他把手伸过桌子握住了Tony的手——他这只手刚刚一直在紧张地摆弄餐刀。他用拇指蹭着Tony的拇指，又到手腕，感受他温暖皮肤下的脉搏，然后给了Tony一个最真挚的眼神。  
  
“呃……”Tony说。  
  
“我们不一定要谈工作，”Steve微笑着说，“我们可以谈任何事情。”  
  
“呃……”Tony再次说。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“呃……什么……你在干什么？”  
  
“我——哦，对不起，”Steve说着赶快收回手，脸红起来，“是因为在公共场合？我不是要——我的意思是，我只是想着，你看，我们都约会了几星期了——但是如果你想再等等，也没问题。”Steve只想地面能裂条缝，好把他吞进去。  
  
“我——不好意思，我们在干什么？”  
  
“呃……约会？”  
  
“什么时候开始的？”  
  
“我——从我们去喝咖啡？那是——等等，你什么意思？”  
  
“我们没有在约会！我们在约会的话我不会不知道，Steven！”Tony瞪大了眼睛嘶声说。  
  
“可我一直在和你约会，Tony。那就是约会！”Steve觉得地缝在哪现在可以出现了，必须的，尴尬到这个份上还有别的路吗。  
  
Tony不知道他们在约会？Steve都——天哪，其实按这么说的话，很多事情就解释的通了。  
  
“我——那次吃炒菜也是？”  
  
“我本想——那应该很亲密很浪漫的。没想到会差点害死你。”  
  
“所以一直以来，这些都是约会？”  
  
Steve捂着眼睛，要是还找不到地缝，他希望外星人能过来打个架什么的。“我是这么以为的。”声音里都淌着悲哀的血，他努力掩盖着。  
  
Tony盯着他足有几分钟。  
  
“所以……你喜欢我？”  
  
Steve以为一抬眼就会在Tony脸上看到他标志性的假笑，或许还会有一点嘲笑。他做足了心理准备才看过去，却出乎意料地只看到一个认真深思的表情。  
  
“是的，Tony。我喜欢你。”他微微苦笑，“坦白讲，是非常喜欢你。”  
  
“哇哦，”Tony吸了口气，坐回椅子上，“我没——我从没想过。”  
  
“对不起，”Steve说着站起来，“误会了。真的。我该走了。”  
  
“等等，Steve，”Tony开口，但Steve举起一只手打断了他。  
  
“不用，Tony，没关系，我本该——是我的错。我这就走。我很抱歉。”  
  
Steve穿过餐厅走出门去，回大厦一路上，都尽力昂着头。  
  
  
  
5\. 想给你讲个化学笑话，不知你会是什么反应。  
  
Tony应付不了这个。他一个人坐在一家法国餐厅里，面前放着一篮面包卷，一杯水还没动，这都是什么？他和Steve什么时候约会了？  
  
他拿出手机拨打了最爱联络人群里的第三个号码（第一个是JARVIS，第二个是Pepper，第四个是Steve。他觉得这似乎能表明些什么，但他没再细想。），把手机贴到耳边，几声响铃，电话被接了起来。  
  
“不好意思，请问我现在是接到了来自真正的Tony Stark的一通真正的电话，而不是一条含糊的短信吗？”接通的时候，Rhodey语调轻松地说。  
  
“Rhodey，我没时间听你演怨妇，我需要你的帮助。”  
  
“所以我突然间就值得你花时间了。”  
  
“Rhodey，我要收回你的盔甲，我对天发誓。”  
  
“你可以试试看。”  
  
“Steve和我约会了两个星期了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我知道了。我怎么办？”  
  
“我不知道你在问我什么。”Rhodey说。Tony可以听到背景的杂音，似乎Rhodey很自在的样子。很好，这说明他在听。  
  
“听着点，Rhodes。Steve已经和我约会了两个星期了，然后他刚刚发现我根本不知道他在和我约会——”  
  
“等等，他什么？”  
  
“——然后他就走了，我觉得他不高兴了，可我不知道怎么办。”  
  
“冷静，Tony。我要你告诉我，清清楚楚好好说话，你现在见鬼的说的都是些什么。”  
  
Tony叹了口气，把所有事情告诉了Rhodey——至少是他知道的所有事情。Steve请他一起喝咖啡，他以为是队伍领导会谈。他们看了星球大战。Steve给他做了晚餐，又差点用腰果害死他。  
  
Tony还在说着，却只听电话里传来一声被卡住的声音。他眯起眼睛停了下来。  
  
然后又是一声。一声窃笑。一声该死的窃笑。  
  
“你现在是在嘲笑我的痛苦吗？”  
  
“哦，确实是。”Rhodey说，笑得声音都变了。  
  
“我为什么会有你这种朋友？”  
  
Tony抱怨他这么好的人朋友的质量也要好才对。Rhodey又笑了一阵子，然后深吸了口气清清嗓子。  
  
“所以 ，看我理解的对不对，Tony。Steve约了你四次——顺便说一句，都是很明显的约会活动。而你自始至终完全不知道？”  
  
“那不——好吧，对，就是这样。”  
  
“而现在，Steve知道了你不知道，然后在，呃，对他来讲，你们第四次约会的时候，留下你一个人坐在餐厅？”  
  
“听起来很糟糕。”  
  
“确实很糟糕，Tony。我想说——你喜欢他吗？”  
  
“那跟这有什么关系？”  
  
“那才是重点！Tony，或者是你让他误入歧途了好几个星期，虽然是无心；或者你可能已经搞砸了你们本可以有的美好开始，那对你来说，本可以比你之前一贯的感情关系好得多。”  
  
“我原来不知道。”  
  
“是，但你现在知道了。”Rhodey叹气，放轻了声音。“你需要做决定，Tony。如果你喜欢他，你就要让他知道。他表明了自己的心迹，现在一定很受伤，你要做些什么。如果你不喜欢他，如果你只是想和复仇者做朋友，那你也要让他知道。”  
  
“该死。”  
  
  
6\. 你知道我的衬衫是什么做的吗？男朋友做的。  
  
Steve走进电梯，做了个深呼吸。他只希望Tony没在公共楼层。他只想从冰箱拿几个鸡蛋（八个吧），然后就回自己套间做个煎蛋卷。Tony很少出现在公共区域，所以应该没问题吧。  
  
他还是觉得自己像个傻瓜。他怎么能这么傻？Tony是传奇，是天才，是亿万富翁——他怎么会把时间花在像Steve这样的人身上？也许，Tony只把他看作美国队长，那不一样，也许会高看一眼。但是Steve Rogers？Steve Rogers没有什么特别的，他知道。  
  
电梯门开了，Steve走出去，努力压下痛苦，却没意识到，电梯根本没停在公共楼层。他现在到了顶层。  
  
“我让JARVIS控制了电梯。”  
  
Steve抬头，只见Tony就站在他面前。他穿着一身西装——比Steve常看到他穿的那种随意了些，但依旧是一套很好看的西装，浅灰色的，里面是深红色的衬衫和蓝灰色的领带。Steve吞咽了一下，脸颊泛起粉红。他现在真的不想看到Tony——他今晚已经够难堪了。  
  
“我要去——”他开口，指指电梯，要转过身去。  
  
“等等，”Tony说着上前几步，“拜托了，Steve。”  
  
Steve怎么可能拒绝他？他叹了口气，站得更直了些。他可以像个男人一样，接受他的惩罚。他以前从没退缩过，现在也绝对不会。  
  
“我知道我是个傻瓜。”Tony开口，“我知道我对你很不公平。但我希望你能再给我一次机会。我订了寿司，我知道你很喜欢。能和我一起吃晚餐吗？”  
  
Steve眨眨眼。他看看Tony的西装，又看看自己的卫衣和长袖T恤。  
  
“你看起来很棒。”Tony说着继续上前，“留下来吧。”  
  
“先要说清楚——”Steve开口。  
  
“这是一次约会，”Tony有一点紧张地微笑着说。Steve回他一笑，带着点儿不确定。“绝对是一次约会。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“技术上讲，这是我们第五次约会。”Tony再往前一步，近到Steve必须低头才能看向他的眼睛，“有几次约会是挺短暂，但这是第五次约会。”  
  
“是这样吗？”Steve低声说。  
  
“是。而且，你能相信Tony Stark到了第五次约会还没有吻你吗？”  
  
Steve眨眼，只觉得胸膛里心跳怦然，胃也一阵轻颤。“什么？”  
  
“我要吻你了。”Tony说着再次上前，直到Steve可以感觉到Tony的呼吸打在他的脸上。  
  
“好。”Steve轻声说。然后Tony的唇瓣就落到了他的唇上，很软，很轻，很滑，很暖。  
  
这个吻很纯洁——Tony用舌头轻点了Steve的下唇，但并没有深入。即便如此，一吻结束，Tony退后的时候，Steve还是双手颤抖，呼吸急促。  
  
“所以，”Tony过了一会儿才说。他的声音有点发紧，似乎那一吻对他的影响也像对Steve的影响那样大。“一起吃晚餐？”  
  
“好的，”Steve说着，伸手贴着Tony温暖干燥的掌心，和Tony十指交缠。“乐意之至。”  
  
  
7\. 钢铁侠没穿盔甲，那就是Stark没穿衣服。  
  
Steve醒得很慢，这对他来说并不寻常。准确来说，醒来时身上有这么多重量也很不寻常。  
  
他想起这团重量是什么，笑意就慢慢爬上了脸。  
  
他在Tony凌乱的发间印下一吻，笑着感受那睡意浓浓的抱怨声在胸口震动。  
  
“这么早我对你可没什么好气，你怎么醒了？”  
  
Steve又吻了吻他的头发，微微舒展了下身体。“嘿，亲爱的。睡得好吗？”  
  
“我还没有睡够。”Tony说着，却还是抬起了头，平视着Steve。“老天，你为什么大早起就这么帅？真不公平。”  
  
Steve笑着，又吻上Tony的鼻尖。Tony皱起脸，向旁边滚去。  
  
Steve笑出声来。“起来吧，Tony。我给你做早餐。”  
  
“华夫饼？”Tony问，眼带精光地看着Steve。  
  
“当然。”Steve笑着翻身下床。他赤身裸体，并不掩盖——Tony昨晚显然很欣赏这个。  
  
“哦，嘿，超级士兵翘臀，回来！”  
  
Steve大笑，任Tony同样赤着身子跳下床来，一路追他到厨房。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
